


In Which Bonzo is Far Too Soft

by glittercat



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercat/pseuds/glittercat
Summary: Everyone wants to snuggle up with Bonzo.





	In Which Bonzo is Far Too Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Woooooo first attempt at Led Zep fic. This is like..... fluffy crack, I guess? And it was written sorta quickly. Basically just try not to take it too seriously lol.

_June 12th, 1970_

“Ugh, I’m _exhausted_ ,” Jimmy sighs, stretching out on the couch. “D’you how tiring it is to walk through a forest for two hours while dragging along a guitar?”

“Hmm, I think I might, actually,” replies Bonzo, “considering I was on that hike too.”

“Well, yeah, but you didn't have an instrument with you.” Jimmy wraps one arm around Bonzo and takes a long drag from his cigarette. “Anyways. This is nice.”

The pair is relaxing in the cozy main room of Bron-Yr-Aur. Jonesy’s upstairs, working on some little mandolin bit he'd started writing the night before. He hadn’t come along on the hike- claimed he wanted to get this piece finished instead- so it had just been the other three members of the band. Jimmy isn’t too sure where Robert is… but the faint footsteps in the hall sound like they might belong to him.

As if on cue, Robert walks in, clad in a pair of paisley-print satin pajamas. His hair is pulled into a loose bun, with a few loose golden curls framing his face. Bonzo greets him with a wave, and Jimmy gives him a teasing “looks like _someone's_ ready for bed, huh?”

“Be quiet, Pagey. You know I look good.”

Jimmy laughs. “Yeah, I can't argue with that.”

“You two flirt like teenagers,” Bonzo teases. “‘It’s ridiculous.”

Robert makes a face at him, both annoyed and amused, somehow. “So what are you up to here?”

“Ah, nothin’ much.” Bonzo looks down at Jimmy, who's now curled up in a ball, cigarette still in hand. “I think Page might be the one who's ready for bed, actually.”

“Ooh. Well, if Jimmy’s so sleepy, why don’t you carry him off to bed and you and I can snuggle up here?”

“In your dreams, Plant,” Jimmy murmurs. The hike had really tired him out, but he’s perfectly content to stay here.

“Huh?”

“You can have your turn later. Right now _I’m_ cuddling with Bonzo, and there’s only enough room here for the two of us.” Jimmy curls up tighter, pulling his arms close to himself and tucking his knit-socked feet under him.

Robert looks vaguely offended. “You’ve probably been here for a while though! And I just got here.” He puts on an exaggerated pouty expression. “C’mon, let me have a turn.”

“Eh, you’ll get your turn... at some point.” Jimmy snuggles into Bonzo’s side, wrapping an arm over his bandmate’s soft tummy and playing with the fabric of his t-shirt. He almost feels bad for Robert, but not bad enough to actually get up from his place on the couch. “Why don’t you go find Jonesy and curl up with him instead?”

“Because Jonesy’s so uncomfortable to curl up with! He’s so skinny- it’s like cuddling with a pile of twigs,” Robert whines.

“That’s a real nice way to describe your bass player,” Bonzo laughs, rubbing Jimmy’s shoulder.

“Well, it’s _true._ And besides, he’s working on that mandolin thing, so I figure I shouldn't disturb him.” Robert doesn’t seem to want to leave- he looks more content to stand there and argue with Jimmy about who gets a spot on the couch. _Sucks for him,_ Jimmy figures. He was there first, and he’s not giving up his place.

All the sudden, Jonesy enters the room with his mandolin and some scribbly-looking sheet music in hand. “Hey guys, so I finished the piece I was working on and-” He stops upon seeing Robert and his bizarre choice of jammies. “Why am I not surprised to see you wearing something like that?”

“I’m taking that as a compliment,” Robert replies. “Anyways. Do you want to help me drag Jimmy off of the couch so I can cuddle with Bonzo for a bit?”

Jimmy looks up. “Wait, what? You are _not_ dragging me anywhere.”

“Well, you don’t seem to wanna move, so…” Robert really doesn’t seem to want to let this go. Jimmy is pretty positive that Robert wouldn’t _actually_ try to drag him off the couch, but Jonesy might. However, Robert was right with what he said before- Jonesy is pretty small, probably too small to drag anyone off of anything. But then again, if the two of them turned this into a team effort…

“But then why do _you_ get to cuddle Bonzo?” asks Jonesy, leaning against the arm of the couch. “If we’re both dragging Jimmy off, then I think I should get some snuggly time as well.”

“God, don’t call it ‘snuggly time’,” complains Jimmy. “Do you realize how odd that sounds?”

“Um, guys,” Bonzo starts, but Jonesy interrupts before he can get any further.

“Well, what should I call it instead, then?”

“I like ‘snuggly time’. I think it's cute,” Robert says. For some reason, Jimmy’s not at all surprised by this.

“Bonzo was right about you sounding like a teenager,” he says. “But seriously- you’re not getting any of your precious _snuggly time_ right now. It’s still my turn.”

“Okay, uh, I’ve got two questions here,” Bonzo says. “First of all, why does everyone wanna cuddle up with me so badly?”

Robert looks at him incredulously. “Have you _seen_ you? You’re so soft and warm- you’re the perfect person to cuddle up with!”

“Yeah,” Jonesy adds. “You’re like a big teddy bear.”

Bonzo laughs. “Alright, well, I guess I can see that. So then my other question was- why don’t we just move to the other couch?” He gestures to the plush L-shaped couch on the other side of the room. “I mean, there’d by room for all four of us on there, so…”

Jimmy, Robert and Jonesy all look over in unison. Robert is the first to speak.

“Honestly, I didn’t even notice that was over there.”

“Me neither,” Jimmy says. “Uh, I guess we could move, if you want…” He looks up at Bonzo as if expecting an answer. “I mean, it looks like it would be cozy enough.”

“Yeah, it does. Alright, I think I’m gonna move,” Bonzo replies. He drags himself off of the smaller couch, and Jimmy follows his lead. Robert and Jonesy quickly join them on the larger one.

Within a few minutes, the entire group has fallen asleep- Jimmy’s curled up by Bonzo’s side again, resting his head on Bonzo’s shoulder. On his other side, Robert’s dozing peacefully with one of his legs draped over one of Bonzo’s. Jonesy’s sort of lying across both of them, resting his head in Robert’s lap.

In the middle of it all, Bonzo’s snoring softly, with a contented smile on his face.


End file.
